Mikan Tsumiki
Mikan Tsumiki '(罪木 蜜柑 ''Tsumiki Mikan) Jest jedną z postaci występujących w '''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Mikan nosi tytuł Superlicealna Pielęgniarka (超高校級の「保健委員」''chō kōkō kyū no “hoken iin.”'') W Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine, Mikan jest jedną z uczennic klasy 77 B, przyjęta do Hope's Peak Academy wraz z innymi Remnants of Despair. Popada w rozpacz przez pranie mózgu. Razem ze swoją klasą niszczy Hope's Peak Academy, rozpoczynając tym samym Tragedię. Mikan dołącza do innych Ultimate Rozpaczy, aby niszczyć świat. Została złapana do Future Foundation i przeniesiona do Neo World Program. Po złapaniu Gorączki Rozpaczy w rozdziale 3, przypomina sobie wszystkie wspomnienia zanim dostała się do Neo World Program. Decyduje sie zabić Ibuki Miodę, która także była chora. Niestety jej plan pokrzyżowała Hiyoko przez co ją także musiała zamordować. Według niej robiła to dla "jej ukochanego". Mikan później budzi się ze śpiączki i z pomocą kolegów, pomaga Future Foundation powstrzymać Ryotę. Mikan decyduje się odpokutować swe grzechy wraz z byłymi Remnants of Despair. Wygląd Mikan ma długie, niepoukładane, ciemnofioletowe włosy, które są nierówno ścięte jako rezultat znęcania się nad nią. Posiada także jasne, szaro-fioletowe oczy. Nosi strój pielęgniarki, który idealnie komponuje się z jej bladą cerą. Pod fartuszkiem ma jasnoróżową koszulkę. Mikan nosi biały fartuch, który ma na sobie dwie czerwone linie, w lewej części fartucha. Fartuch zakrywa jasnoniebieską spódnicę. Mikan ma zabandażowaną większość lewej ręki oraz prawej nogi. Na nogach ma założone białe skarpety oraz tego samego koloru buty. Kiedy chodziła do liceum, nosiła strój Hope's Peak Academy. Miała plaster na jej prawym policzku oraz zabandażowaną prawą nogę oraz lewe kolano. Jako Superlicealna Rozpacz nosi białe ciuchy pielęgniarki wraz z czapką. Ma zabandażowaną prawą rękę i lewą nogę. Na rękach ma założone długie, czarne rękawiczki, lecz jej rękawiczka na prawej ręce, jest niewiele krótsza. Osobowość Mikan cierpi na niezwykle niską samoocenę, która została spowodowana przemocą i znęcaniem się nad nią. Łatwo płacze, przeprasza za prawie wszystko co zrobi, nawet jeśli jest to rzecz pożyteczna. Często martwi się o przeszkadzanie czy zanudzanie innych. Mikan jest bardzo dobra w odczytywaniu emocji z twarzy innych, lecz czasami z tym przesadza przez co zniechęca swoich rozmówców. Przez jej naiwny i niepewny charakter, Mikan stała się celem obrażania dla Hiyoko Saionji. Mikan jest także niezwykle niezdarna i często kończy w dosyć wstydliwych pozach, potem przepraszając za to (Mocno ukazano, iż Mikan swoją niezdarnością pragnie zwrócić na siebie uwagę). Prosi także, aby ją bili, dokuczali albo wyzywali, dzięki czemu nie będą ją nienawidzić, gdyż uważa, że lepiej jest kogoś traktować źle, niżeli całkowicie ignorować. Myśli, iż osoby, które nie stosują wobec niej przemoc, nie dbają o nią, dlatego jest czasami niepewna, kiedy inni są mili dla niej. Mimo to, może bardzo zbliżyć się do tych, którzy traktują ją dobrze, jak Hajime Hinata. Podczas rozdziału 3, Mikan powracają wspomnienia, które powodują u niej powrót do bycia Superlicealną Rozpaczą wraz z drastyczną zmianą charakteru. Zachowuje się wtedy wściekle, niebezpiecznie oraz manipuluje innymi. Dogryza innym, jasno ukazując, że to przez złe traktowanie, obwiniając ludzi za zmianę jej osobowości oraz przemianę w Rozpacz. Często rozgniewana krzyczy, pytając się dlaczego wszyscy zawsze ją nienawidzą i obrażają. Podczas trialu, jest niezwykle niestabilna i w kółko powtarza, aby jej przebaczyli. Uważa, że jej motywem morderstwa była tylko miłość i nie dba o nikogo i o nic, tylko jej ukochanego, wierząc, iż jej ukochany jest jedynym, który ją kochał i akceptował. Mikan dba w szczególności o innych, stawiając swoje zdrowie na końcu. Jednak po gorączce i odzyskaniu wspomnień, uznaje, że jest najważniejsza oraz zrobi wszystko dla swego celu. Żeby przetrwać jest nawet w stanie zabić innych. Mikan posiada także swoją mroczną stronę, nie będąc rozpaczą. Podczas drugiego trialu, uważa, iż zabijanie jest dla niej zrozumiałe. W Island Mode, mówi, że lubi oglądać horrory, ze względu na krew i bezsilnych ludzi. Podczas Rozdziału 2, posiada czasami wybuchy wściekłości, podczas których wypowiada "dziwne rzeczy", gdy się denerwuje. Lubi też strzykawki i zastrzyki, które często oferuje Hajime, a czasem nawet goni go ze strzykawką w Free-Time Events. Była także wzmianka o tym, iż w przerażający sposób, przygląda się Hajime, czasami nawet, chłopak, ma dziwne uczucie, że go skądś obserwuje. Mikan została pielęgniarką, więc miała moc i kontrolę nad chorymi osobami. W Island Mode ending, otwarcie mówi Hajime, że kiedy byłby niepełnosprawny, mógłby zostać z nią na zawsze. Po obudzeniu się ze śpiączki, Mikan powraca prawdziwa osobowość. Dziewczyna czuje się winna za jej akcje jako Ultimate Despair i decyduje się odpokutować za swe grzechy wraz z jej kolegami z klasy. Zdolności Superlicealna Pielęgniarka Jako że nikt nie dbał o nią i nie zajmował się jej ranami, Mikan sama nauczyła się opatrzyć swe rany, w bardzo młodym wieku. Kiedy stała się bardziej i bardziej uzdolniona w tym kierunku, zainteresowała się medycyną, uświadamiając sobie, że ma uczucie, jakby była w stanie kontrolować nad chorymi i rannymi ludźmi - im większe rany oraz słabsza osoba, tym bardziej polega na niej, a jego życie jest w jej rękach. Jako Superlicealna Pielęgniarka, znajomość medycyny wydaje się być pożyteczne w morderstwach. Zapewnia reporty z autopsji, w tym: informacje o stanie ciała, szczegóły ran, przyczyna śmierci oraz czas śmierci. W późniejszym czasie, czasami daje różne (często niechciane) porady na temat zdrowia. Ukazuje się także bardziej poważna, kiedy opatruje rany. W przeciwieństwie do innych, lubi być na Wyspie Jabberwock, ponieważ jej talent czyni ją użyteczną. Nieważne jak uzdolniona jest, umiejętności Mikan jako pielęgniarka mają swoje limity; wątpiła czy byłaby w stanie utrzymać Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu przy życiu, podczas ran spowodowanych egzekucją Peko Pekoyamy. Mimo to, jej zdolności są bardzo efektywne, gdyż potrafiła ożywić Kyoko Kirigiri po Final Killing Game, gdzie była prawie martwa, używając medycyny Seiko Kimury, aby przeżyła jej NG Code Poisoning. Historia Przed Tragedią Mikan miała ciężkie dzieciństwo. Była ofiarą fizycznej, psychicznej i prawdopodobnie też seksualnej przemocy, zadanej zarówno przez członków jej rodziny, jak i innych ludzi, np. w szkole. Wspominała, że była m.in. opryskiwana wodą, rzucano w nią błotem, a także wiele razy była przypalana za pomocą papierosów. Gnębiciele ze szkoły bili ją, obcinali jej włosy, rysowali na jej ciele, używali jej jako tarczy do gry w rzutki, zrzucali na nią swoje długi, kazali jej jeść owady i udawać niektóre zwierzęta, np. świnie. Czasami nawet rozkazywali jej, aby rozbierała się przed nimi. Ponadto, nie miała żadnych przyjaciół. W rezultacie, Mikan stała się skrajnie lękliwą osobą, która uważała bycie źle traktowanym za lepsze od bycia kompletnie ignorowanym. Znacznie bardziej obawiała się samotności i braku uwagi niż przemocy, dlatego też pozwalała innym ludziom na robienie z nią, co tylko zapragną. Jako iż, nie miała nikogo, kto mógłby się nią zająć, Mikan nauczyła się leczyć swoje rany w bardzo młodym wieku. Gdy stała się lepsza w tych sprawach, zaczęła interesować się pielęgniarstwem. Zauważyła wtedy, iż opieka nad chorymi i rannymi ludźmi pozwoliłaby jej przejąć kontrolę nad nimi i ich życiem, gdyż słabsi musieliby całkowicie na niej polegać. Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Hope's Peak Academy, uczęszczała do Lapis Lazuli Girl's High School. W owej szkole jej życie zdawało się poprawiać. Zdobyła pierwszych przyjaciół - Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mahiru oraz Sato. Podczas spędzania razem czasu znalazły martwą dziewczynę w sali muzycznej. Jak się później okazało była to młodsza siostra Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, która została zamordowana przez Sato. Kilka dni później to Sato została zamordowana przez Fuyuhiko w akcie zemsty, w taki sam sposób jak jego siostra. Ta część życia bohaterki została przedstawiona w rozdziale drugim gry Danganronpa 2:Goodbye Despair. ''Dokładniej w grze "Twilight Syndrome". Cytaty * "N-Nazywam się Mikan Tsumiki. Um... Z głębi mojego serca, mam nadzieję, że będziemy się dogadywać." * "To dla mnie za dużo...Jeśli zostanę sama...to zwariuję..." * "U-Um... Potrafię prawię wszystko, prócz umierania! Proszę, rozkazuj mi kiedykolwiek zechcesz!" * "C-Co powinnam zrobić? Um... byłbyś szczęśliwszy gdybym zdjęła swoje ubrania?" * "Cóż za wspaniały dzisiaj dzień...!" * "Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci to, chciałabym... jeszcze raz z tobą porozmawiać." (''do Hajime Hinaty) * "Uuu... dlaczego musimy badać śmierć przyjaciela? T-To jest okrutne... A-Ale! Jako jedyna zajmuje się pielęgniarstwem! W-Więc... Muszę coś zrobi...! Z-Zrobić.." * "Przyszłość.. czy my w ogóle taką mamy..?" * "Uyu... Po prostu bardzo, bardzo się cieszę, gdy inni ze mną rozmawiają... Aż do teraz... wszyscy zawsze mnie albo nienawidzili, albo uważali że jestem ohydna..." * "Hee hee... kiedy źle się czujesz, przyjdź do mnie, okej? Dam ci dużo zastrzyków... Dużo i dużo i duuuuuużo zastrzyków!" * "Jedzenie słodyczy na śniadanie... wpływa źle na twoje zdrowie... Zjadasz zbyt dużo cukrów i tłuszczy..." (do Hiyoko Saionji) * "Apteki są wspaniałe... Samo patrzenie na nie mnie ekscytuje...!" * "Jeżeli to sprawi, że wszyscy będą mnie lubić i uśmiechać do mnie, to jest to o wiele lepsze..." * "U-Um... No i... jestem też dobra w udawaniu świni." * "Po prostu, proszę, nie patrzcie tak na mnie...!" * "T-T-T-T-T-Ty nie zrobiłeś nic złego. To była moja wina. Tak, dokładnie...!" * "I...przygotowałam także 5000 różnych tematów, które możemy przedyskutować po przedstawieniu się!" (do Hajime) * "Jeśli nie będziesz wystarczająco spać, może to osłabić twój organizm i przyczynić się do wielu chorób." * "Chorzy i ranni ludzie... są słabsi ode mnie." * "Potrzebują mnie. Całkowicie na mnie polegają! Dlatego... nie mogę ich zostawić. Ponieważ... oni zawsze słuchali tego, co mam do powiedzenia..." * "Współpracujemy i skupiamy się na tym samym celu... Pierwszy raz, zrozumiałam, że... to jest bardzo zabawne." * "Przyjaźń...? Ja...i reszta...? ...C-Czy to... w ogóle możliwe?" * "Chcę... w ciebie uwierzyć. Ponieważ ty... jesteś osobą, która mi przebaczyła." (do Hajime) * "Dl-Dlaczego jestem w grze komputerowej? T-To jest naruszenie mojego prawa do prywatności!" * "Niezdarna ślamazara jak ja kogoś zabija...? N-Nie ma na to żadnych szans!" * "Hehe... Jestem taką niezdarą, a zachowałam się tak beztrosko...!" * "Ah, więc pod sam koniec...wszyscy jesteście tylko despotami, co?" * "Usprawiedliwianie swoich czynów, za pomocą komplementów... R-Robienie wymówek, jak to nie jest wasza wina... K-Każdy mnie tak traktuje... zawsze..." * " 'To wszystko jej wina...' 'To ona ma jakiś problem...' M...Mam tego dość! Słyszycie?! Mam dooooooooooośśśśććć!" * "To niesprawiedliwe...To niesprawiedliwe niesprawiedliwe niesprawiedliweniesprawiedliweniesprawiedliwe..." * "Dlaczego mi nie przebaczycie?! Jeśli wy byście zrobili coś złego... od razu by wam wybaczono...!" * "Co takiego zrobiłam?! Dlaczego nikt mi nie wybaczy?!" * "Dlaczego każdy zawsze mnie nienawidzi?! Proszę, po prostu mi już przebaczcie!" * "Co? Co co co co co co co co co co co co co? * "Więc mi nie przebaczycie? Nie przestanę dopóki mi nie przebaczycie!" * "Przebaczycie mi? Przebaczycie mi, prawda? Prawda? Zdecydowanie mi przebaczycie, prawda?" * "Dlaczego każdy zawsze mnie nienawidzi?! Powinniście mi już przebaczyć!" * "...Heh...heh...heh... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!" * "Haaa... minęło taaaaaaaak wiele czasu... To uczucie...Znam je bardzo dobrze...Jakby podłoga runęła...Jakby niebo na ciebie spadało... To uczucie rozpaczy!" * "Miłość jest jakże wspaniałą rzeczą!" * "Ahhh, to uczucie wolności, gdzie już o nic więcej się nie martwisz!" * "Nie rozumiesz? Czy to dlatego, że nikt cię nie kocha? Czy może dlatego, że ciebie także nikt nie akceptuje? ...Żałosne. Szkoda mi ciebie." (do Nagito Komaedy) * "Powód, dla którego taka się stałam, nie był moją winą. To wszystko wasza wino, wiecie?" * "Zaakceptowaliście dawną mnie, ale nie tą prawdziwą mnie..." * "Wspomnienia ludzi...wspomnienia wydarzeń...Jakiekolwiek wspomnienia...utrata ich to... jakby stracić własną osobowość." * "Wspomnienia to najważniejsza rzecz, która buduje człowieka... nie uważasz?" * "Utracenie naszych wspomnień... robi z nas cienie przeszłości. Nie uważasz?" * “haha@?@@”haha!”:hahahahahaprzebaczmikochajmnie przebaczmikochajprzebaczmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii” * "Z-Zaczyna mi się robić niedobrze od dreszczyku emocji, gęsiej skórki, morderstw..." ru:Микан Цумики es:Mikan Tsumiki fr:Mikan Tsumiki en:Mikan Tsumiki Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 2 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair